The Soul Eater Circus
by valentia-heart
Summary: Maka lives a dull life alone in downtown Death City, but for once she in for luck when 'The Soul Eater Circus' comes into town and she runs into a co-owner of the circus who invites her for a tour. Mainly SoulxMaka but a bit of TsuxBlack*, LizxKid and maybe more -Includes some swearing and other
1. Chapter 1: A strange encounter

**This is my first fanfic so pls leave suggestions in the comments on ideas ext. This will mainly be Soul x Maka so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!**

Chapter 1: A strange encounter

*VOOM VOOM* A black and orange motorbike roared past the twenty-one year old girl, drenching her in dirty muddy puddle water. "OH! You could of killed someone you twat!" She screamed after it, in which the white haired driver just simply waved the back of his hand at her, _dick_.

She was already dripping to the bone no thanks to _him_, it was just her luck, the one day she forgets to take her pale green umbrella to work was the day it rains fricken cats and dogs. Her short sleeved white shirt and mid thigh black skirt hung on tight to her pale skin, at least she had a big brown duffel coat in which was dropping like a old dog over her body weighing her down with the water.

She let out a sigh of frustration, she only had several more blocks to walk till she arrives to her flat, in which her roommate Blair was probably having _nosey fun_ in her room with some _male friends_. _At least I got some more tips from work today, I can't wait in till I have enough to get away from this dump of a town or at least the district. _She thought optimisedly as she carried on walking down the dingy downtown streets of Death city. _I also got to talk with some of the regulars at the cafe today, they are always friendly, longest conversation I've had with someone this week so far. Can't wait to get home, and continue reading my new book 'shadow and bone' and if I remember correctly there's some leftover pizza in the fridge *BONUS*._

It was around 4pm and she got off work at 3, it was at least a hour and a half long walk back to hers, she didn't want to get a bus or taxi since that's wasting her money and she thought it be good for exercise. Now she regrets this decision deeply. Since it was late November it was already getting dark, the streets lights lit up the puddles making them look like mini golden lakes in the cracks of the pavements. _Well at least there are some good things about rain._ At this thought she looked up into the grey sea of clouds pouring down on her, _I really hate global warming right now._

The rain began to slow down a bit so she slowly pulled of the two emerald hair bands from her right wrist and tied up her damp hair into her signature side ponytails. Then all a sudden "YAHOO! YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD HAS ARIVED! KNEEL DOWN IN MY PRESENCE!" came echoing from the street behind her tall skinny figure. She turned half in ignorance and the other in shock, It turns out the noise was coming from three colourful caravans, mainly red, black and silver. It turns out that there was a _loud ass_ blue head standing dangerously on top of the first caravan (which was definitely going over the speed limit). She spotted a long dirty blonde haired girl in the driver seat with a scary dark aurora over her, which sent a shiver down her spine. Which was very rare. Because of its fast pace she wasn't able to examine the vehicle.

Then closely behind the first caravan was the second with a familiar looking girl in the driver seat apart from she looked younger and had lighter blonde hair just out of reach of her shoulders by several inches. There was no screeching 'God' on the top of the roof but the driver was just as loud 'singing' "GIRAFFEES, GIRAFFEES, GIRAFFEEES!" swinging her head side to side with her eye's dangerously closed.

But the third caravan was going at a much slower pace compared to the other two, this one was driven by a beautiful girl who was quite and calm with her dark long hair tied into a high ponytail. (definitely unlike the first two drivers) Because of its slower pace the girl was able to admire the caravan in more detail, it reminded her of a gypsy caravan slightly, it was mostly made out of wood. It's base colour was black with wide red boarders on each side of the caravan, with a thin boarder on that of silver. In the centre of the side there was swirly old fashioned writing in silver spelling out 'The Soul Eater Circus'. It somewhat hypnotised her leaving her standing as still as a statue watching it as it disappeared behind a corner.

Then a voice came from behind her which made her jump to her feet, "I see your interested in our circus," the voice was a smooth masculine voice, the girl slowly turned around to see who the voice belong to while brushing off invisible dust off her soaking skirt. It turned out to be a boy similar age to her, with black hair with three distinctive white lines on the right side of his hair. He was dressed in a black and white suit of some kind which was perfectly symmetrical, one hand holding up a black umbrella he continued to speak. "The name's Death the kid, sorry for the rude interruption but I work as a co-owner of 'Soul Eater Circus' and I saw you were interested by our caravans which drove past a moment ago." He had a very posh accent and said everything with such ease, he then extended out his spare hand towards the girl. In which she cautiously returned, in which she gave a hand firm hand shake back, to show her strength to be on the safe side and replied "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Maka Albarn."

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

After the introduction, Kid (he insisted she called him by this name, in which she did) offered to walk her home under the protection of his smart black umbrella. She accepted the offer since she was already freezing cold and she didn't want to get a cold, meaning she won't be able to work, meaning no tips, meaning no escape. At first it was a on and off conversation, but the more they talked the more they got along. They talked a lot about education, politics and books they've read. It seemed like they were long time friends by the time they were only a block away from maka's apartment building. It turns out he put pretty much all of his massive fortune towards the circus, in which travels worldwide, he kept saying the circus was like his family and they did everything for each other. Maka loved to hear all about his _family _and all and it did make her smile when he mentioned funny stories about their adventures, but at the same time this made her sad. She never had and probably ever will have people like that, _fa_mily she had a shit one for sure, her womanizer of a dad who drove away her lovely kind mother, who was now who knows where.

When they turned a corner and Maka spotted her apartment she pointed towards it and said, "There's my apartment, it was lovely meeting you but I must leave now, thank you for walking me home." She gave a quick bow and held out her hand towards him for a last handshake.

"My pleasure, it was wonderful meeting someone as educated as me, it's great and all but most of the people at the circus didn't get a proper education meaning I don't get much changes to talk about literature. Maybe you could drop by our circus, we're going to be here for all of next week." He gave her a slow friendly hand shake.

"That would be lovely, if you want I could bring that book I was talking about, I finished it recently and it's the least I could do for you walking me home and inviting me." She smiled back at him, in which he returned with a symmetrical smile.

"Come by tomorrow, we will be setting up but I can still give you are tour and introduce to some of my friends I've mentioned, I can drop by tomorrow and pick you up." At the last words Maka's smile disappeared, _he's nice but am I sure I can trust him? _Normally there would be no hesitation, _all men just wanted is to mess up with woman minds and leave them scarred, but I don't know this guy seems different I maybe I should let loose and risk for once. NO! What are you talking about, all you know he could be a pedo, but I really want to check out this circus. Maybe I could just go there by myself and of course I'll be able to tell if it's a circus or not, that idea is brilliant. You're a genius Maka! I know thank y- _

"Are you ok?" Kid interrupted her thoughts, it turned out they been standing outside the double doors to her flat for a while now while she was stuck in the world of her brain.

"Oh yeah, sorry got lost in my thoughts I do that a lot," Maka scratched the back of her head embarrassed and continued. "No I won't need a ride I can walk there myself, I like to keep fit, explaining the reason I was walking in the rain like a crazy woman. Where is it?" She let out a weird little laugh at the end, _god, he must think I'm insane now. Great there are my chances of tour gone!_

"That's ok, it's not far from here hence why we came driving past you on your way home, we are on the edge of town in the desert behind the cinema and theatre. I believe it's only a half an hour walk away from here." His smile seemed to reappear on his face and widen with happiness, _maybe I didn't mess it up after all_. She thought as she smiled back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well thank you again, see you tomorrow." Before going into the building and through the rotting double doors she searched through the pocket of her massive duffel coat for the key. Luckily thanks to shelter from the umbrella the duffel coat had dried a bit, as she pulled out her key she looked up towards Kid.

"Come around mid day and just ask around for me, farewell." He said over his shoulder as he began to walk down the pavement, _yeah I think I can trust him._ She thought as she walked into the grim dark building.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing Under Moonlight

**This is my first fanfic so pls leave suggestions in the comments on ideas ext. This Chapter involves songs, I've just put the title and the artist and no lyrics because I'm going to be focusing on the story and not do a song AU. I've come up with some ideas for who the characters from Soul Eater can be at the circus, pls leave in the comments if you have any suggestions for what acts there could be ext. This will mainly be Soul x Maka so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!**

Chapter 2: Dancing Under Moonlight

Maka slammed her apartment door behind her, luckily by the sounds of it no one's home. _Thank God I can read my book in peace. _She walked into the living room which was small with a damp mossy ceiling, while walking past the worn out red couch, towards the kitchen, she slipped off her black and white converse boots.

When she entered the black and white tiled kitchen, she walked towards the red retro fridge, _probably the only good thing about sharing a flat with Blair, when it came to fish and keeping them cool she would give everything up she had. _When she reached it, she opened it without hesitation and searched it with her blood thirsty eyes, desperately trying to find the golden booty of leftover pizza.

_BINGO! _She reached out for the Tupperware box when she heard the door of her apartment open and a high pitched giggle, _great_. As she quickly grabbed the pizza, wanting to make a quick a escape to her room as soon as possible before anything could stop her.

But when she turned around, shutting the fridge door with a swift kick, she was meet with a red head which had eyes as big as dinner plates filled with happiness. "Maka! My dear angel, how are you? I swear every day I see you, you look more like your beautiful mother!" He explained with open arms, with swift quick movement Maka grabbed the thick 500+ hardback cookery book from behind her sitting on the white counter and ... "MAKA-CHOP!" and brought it down onto the red head's head with all the strength she had left in side of her from her tiring day, knocking him out cold. With that she stomped out of the kitchen and into her room wishing she never made a stop for food.

She dived onto her bed, which wasn't the best since it had lumps and springs sticking out all over the place making it a slightly painful action, _great another thing to regret_. And grabbed her book off the night stand next to her and started to flip through the pages to get where she left off, when she heard Blair's high girly voice from the kitchen "Do you want me to kiss it better Spirtie?" With that Maka snatched her iPod out of her bedside draw, plugged in her skull headphones into her ears and played her favourite's playlist at top volume.

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

After one or two hours the_ loud_ _interesting _noise coming from the bedroom next to Maka's had settled down. And guessing from the loud snoring blasting through the thin papery walls they were both fast asleep, Maka glanced to her alarm clock on her bed side table, it read thirteen past nine in the light of Maka's green poka-dot lamp. She let out a long sigh, _great, I'm not sleepy in the slightest and I've finished both my pizza and book. And oh yeah, I have a hippo sleeping in the room next to me!_

She pulled out her headphones, and sat up on her bed. _Maybe a walk will make me more sleepy. _She thought as she stood up and walked towards her wardrobe, she was in her black and white poka-dot pjs after changing out of her damp clothes ages ago. She opened both of the wooden doors to her small pretty much empty wardrobe, she didn't have much in her wardrobe, there were several shirts, tops, skirts and a few skinny jeans hung up with her undergarments and other clothing all neatly folded at the bottom. She doesn't see fashion as a important thing to put her spare money towards.

After a few seconds of rummaging through her selection of clothes, she picked out a red plaided skirt, a tight white t-shirt and a black cardigan to keep her warm from the cold night winds. Once changed into that she grabbed her iPod and keys and stuck them into the one and only pocket of her cardigan and walked out of her flat grabbing her epic converse shoes in the process.

When outside the apartments, Maka let out a long sigh of relief that she didn't have to listen to that _dreadful snoring_ anymore. She slowly pulled out her iPod out of her pocket and stuck in her headphones once again but put the volume low, she put in back into her pocket and started at a slow pace jog towards the park.

It wasn't a long trip from her flat, Maka knew this already since she comes here a lot when her roommate has a guest over. It didn't help at all that most of the time it was _that idiot of a father of mine. _She chose the park, since it was the only place in the whole city where you could breath in fresh air and look up into the starry heavens of the night sky. Every other spot in Death city stank of horrible substances and only had a miserable grey cloud hiding away the beauty of the night. And she also knew the best spots throughout the park.

When she reached the park she slowed down from her jog into a nice gentle walk allowing her to breath in the fresh air, a small smile appeared on her face thanks to this fact. She walked to her usual spot which was dead centre of the park, it was flat and always quite, no one ever went there apart from Maka. All it was, was a large rectangle of grass, but for Maka it was her get away.

Once she reached it she pulled out her headphones out of the device and put the music on a high enough volume you could hear it within the area, then she selected her dancing playlist on shuffle. With that she kicked off her converse shoes and took several steps backwards in bare feet away from the iPod and stood in the middle of the grassy area waiting for the mystery song to play. Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran came blasting out of the speakers, resulting in a big Cheshire cat grin from Maka.

She danced slowly to this doing a mix of flips, somersaults, acrobats and ballet doing a mix of slow and fast paced dance moves. All throughout the song Maka was happy in every joint of her body, she couldn't help but grin stupidly the whole time. She loved dancing, when she was a kid she did ballet lessons. But when her mother left thanks to her stupid papa, she wasn't able to take them anymore because her father believed that she should focus on her studies and be a _good girl. _Or his _angel_, which was his favourite name for her while it was most hated by Maka. She begged and pleaded her father to let her continue the ballet lessons and tried to use the _more friends_ card, but it didn't work.

So after one or two a years at the age of 8, her father started going out more often for _entertainment reasons_ meaning she could get away from that stinky flat that she had to live in with her hopeless father and adventure the park for hiding spots. She never was interested by the colourful playground equipment in the massive sand pit, she never was interested in meeting other kids her age, all she cared about was having a quite spot to herself in which she could read and dance her heart away. After several months of hunting for good spots to hang out in peace she found the spot she was dancing in right now, ever since she come here to dance when she's bored, angry, sad, pretty much all of the time.

Maka was a very smart and naturally very strong physically and mentally girl, she read and watched people dancing and taught herself moves and invented her own. It helped a lot that she had natural long bendy legs, she was able to do many things others would never be able to do.

She was so graceful as she did a back high kick, after years of practice she had perfected her ability to gain balance that it almost become automatically. She can even do all her moves without a flinch or stumble through the whole thing. She started to slow down her movements as the song was slowing down to a end, then she started to dance again to Magic by Coldplay. She danced in till she had no more breath was inside her, she walked over to her iPod and stopped the music, and put it back into her pocket. She allowed herself to catch her breath before her walk home, she settled down on the lush light pale green carpet of grass and leaned back on her hands and looked into the night sky.

_That was probably one of the best performances I've done so far, only if someone had seen it._ She thought as she looked into the deep blue sea of twinkling stars. Turns out someone had been watching with their _godly ninja skills, _the blue head looked at the dirty blonde from one of the high trees with cautiously as she looked up into the night sky, he hadn't seen anyone one with the skill she haves ever before. All her moves were perfect, they would be at perfect angles, she moved with such grace and detail and the same time. _I've got to tell the other guys about this girl!_ He thought as he leaped from tree to tree with his _epic ninja skills_ towards The Soul Eater Circus which was currently being set up.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**This is my first fanfic so pls leave suggestions in the comments on ideas ext. I've come up with some ideas for who the characters from Soul Eater can be at the circus, pls leave in the comments if you have any suggestions for what acts there could be ext. Soul's first appearance in this chapter! This will mainly be Soul x Maka so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!**

Chapter 3: Introductions

*BEEP BEEP* Maka brought down her clenched fist on her alarm clock breaking it into many little pieces, _great gonna have to buy a new clock. _She thought as she slowly rose up from her bed, she rummaged through her bedside table draw searching for her iPod for the time. When she finally found it she had to blink several times to actual see from her deep sleep, "10:02" she read to herself. _Oh yeah I set it for 10 since I'm going to the circus today and I only got back at midnight last night. _With this thought she placed her iPod on the side table next to the corpse of the 37th clock and got up and walked towards her wardrobe.

_Umm, let's see. They are still setting up so it may be dirty and I may have to roll my selves up at some point. _She reached out for a pale green tank top and a pair of dark green baggy trousers, she quickly grabbed some new underwear from the bottom of the wardrobe and walked out of her room towards the bathroom.

After taking a shower, drying off and changing into her clothes she fetched her iPod and keys from her bedroom (she doesn't have a phone, _waste of money _also _no one _she wants to talk too, meaning her papa) Slipped on her converse shoes and walked out of the apartment, luckily her father was still in a deep sleep snoring like the _fat worthless hippo, he is. _

When outside the apartment block she started to walk towards the circus, with her skull headphones plugged in ears.

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

The Circus:

The white haired boy strolled around the massive big top which was being put up with his hands stuck in the pockets of his leather jacket. He let out long yawn as he walked around aimlessly, he had only just gotten out of bed it was around mid-day, _I think_. He stopped mid-step thinking of what where he should go wiping the sleep out of his blood red eyes, then his stomach answered it for him. *RUMBLE* With that he walked towards his caravan.

When he started walking again he looked around at what was going on, he saw that the big top was still being nailed into the ground while the other two smaller tents were already set up on the right and left side of the main attraction. _We only need one smaller tent , but Kid insists that we have two to make it 'symmetrical' seriously! _He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead just at the thought, _I swear I might end up murdering him just to make him shut up about stupid symmetry for a second. So uncool. _All three of the tents were striped black and red with sliver lines between, he chose the colours himself, they are _cool colours_.

He finally had reached his caravan which he had to himself, _can't stand anyone else_. When he spotted a unwanted guest jumping like a ape on the top of his caravan, "Black*Star get down!" He shouted at the idiot blue head,_ yeah_ _he's my best bro but I'm really not in the mood to be dealing with him right now._

"THAT'S NOT HOW TO TREAT YOUR GOD! YOU SHOULD BE KISSING THE VERY GROUND I'M STANDING ON!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped down from the roof of the caravan, _oh great I have a headache now! _The white head just let out a frustrated sigh as he walked past Black*Star through the door to his pad, knowing her would follow. "ANY WAY DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NEWS I BRING?" He shouted questionly after his friend.

"If you didn't shout! geez," He exclaimed as he walked into the small kitchen and grabbed two pieces of bread and stuck them into the toaster.

"Fine, as you wish! I will listen to your praise and be the kind hearted and yet str-" "Just get to the point already, what happened?" He asked as he leaned back on the counter. "I've found her!" "Who?" His eyebrows narrowed wondering if he was high again.

"I've found the one you've been searching for!" He exclaimed flinging his hands into the air, "I have no idea what you're on about Black*Star? What do you mean by what I've been searching for?"

"She was awesome almost as good as the almighty god myself! I saw her dancing in the park yesterday night, she's perfect for you Soul!" _wait what?! _"What the hell are you on and who gave it to you, I swear I'm gonna kill them! Wait a sec, you were watching someone dance last night?! I thought you only had the hot's for Tsu!"

"No! Not like that! I was practicing my ninja skills by hopping around on the trees at the park near by trying not to make a sound, when I saw this girl dancing. She was amazing, her balance was incredible, she even did a perfect 180 degrees kick, Kid would of been in heaven if he saw it!" He explained as he paced back and forth in the small space, then he took a breather and lent on the counter looking out of the window behind Soul. "She's perfect for you Soul! She could do amaze ball tricks with you on your bike, with her epic balancing sk-!"

Then he just went dead silent, this shocked Soul since this was a rare occurrence, he was still looking out of the window with his mouth gaping open. "What is it Black*Star?" He turned around to look outside the window to see the miracle to get Star to shut up for once, that's when he saw her. "That's the girl." The 'God' said so quietly.

*POP* Both of the boys heads spun around to see the toast pop out of the toaster, Soul grabbed both pieces and walked out of the caravan while munching away on them. He had to meet this girl who silenced 'the great' Black*Star.

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

_Where the hell am I? _Maka wondered as she aimlessly roamed around the area that looks like where the live, there were eight caravans circling her, they all looked the same as the caravans the other day. _Where should I go now? That guy said I could find Kid here. _

She stopped dead centre of the circle of caravans and looked around if she could see anyone, hopefully Kid. When all a sudden she saw a white haired boy similar age to herself storming towards her, _wait a minute white hair, that's the jerk that sprayed me with a puddle yesterday!_ At this thought Maka clenched her hands into fists, _fucking jerk._

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here? Only staff are allowed in this area, and we aren't even set up yet!" He exclaimed still walking towards her, finishing his toast, _weird._ _He may be a jerk but he may know where Kid is._

"Hey, I'm Maka I'm looking for Kid, have you got any idea where he might be?" She asked as he reached her, he was rubbing away the crumbs from his face, _gross_.

"Well you still shouldn't be in this area, and no I have no idea where he is!" He put his hands on his hips, and leaned forward slightly, he looked pissed.

"Well excuse me, could at least be a bit polite!" Maka rouse her voice and crossed her hands over her small chest in response, _what a jerk. _

He opened his mouth to say a comeback when all a sudden he was tackled by a blue head to the ground,_ were the hell did he come from?! _Then he suddenly jumped to his feet and acted like nothing happened, Maka just looked at the scene in confusion as the white head was slowly getting up rubbing the back of his head.

"GREETINGS! I'AM THE ALMIGHTY GOD, BLACK*STAR! I BET YOU'VE COME TO SEE ME OF COURSE!" He said striking a pose, _what the hell!_ "Um, nope I'm here to see Kid have you got any idea where he is?"

"What the hell was that for Black*Star, so uncool." The white head said still rubbing the back of his neck, he just ignored him and carried on talking to Maka "WHAT?! THAT SYMETRICAL FREAK! YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY FEET PEASENT!" He practical yelled into Maka's face!

"What did you just called me?" She had her hands still balled into fists by her side ready to _beat the shit out of this blue head moron. _"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, PEASENT!"

_That is it! _"Maka-Chop!" She shouted as she brought down a book which appeared from nowhere down his head, knocking him out cold with a blood fountain coming out of his head. Still pissed she turned to the white head who's red eyes were wide with shock. "And you, Maka-Chop!" she brought down the book on his head resulting in him laying by his friend knocked out, "That's for splashing me yesterday, you jerk!" She exclaimed at the groaning boy still laying face down in the mud.

"Maka!" Maka jerked up her head to see Kid walking towards her, she automatically brought a smile back to her face. "Hey, Kid I've been looking for you!" She gracefully stepped over the bodies towards Kid.

"Sorry I was busy making sure that all the tents were set up symmetrically, see you've already meet the owner of the circus Soul Eater!" He said while looking behind Maka at the dead still bodies, _owner! Well shit!_

"Wow, you knocked out Black*Star he's a toughie!" He carried on looking at the puddle of blood coming out of Black*Stars head, _well extra shit!_

"Black*Star!" Maka turned back to see a beautiful tall girl with her black long hair tied into a ponytail run towards the unconscious 'God' on the floor. "Are you ok? What did you do this time?" She said it all with suck worry in her voice, Star rose to sit up straight. "Of course I'm alright! Nothing can truly harm the great Black*Star!" The kind-hearted girl just let out a sigh still on her knees next to the boasting Black*Star.

"Ha, you're the one I got wet yesterday, huh." Soul said as he rubbed the back of his head while standing to Maka's side, Maka jumped back in shock "Where the hell did you come from!" He just replied with a chuckle and a grin showing off his sharp pointy teeth, _just like a sharks._

"Wait you got this chick wet already!" Black*Star said leaping to his feet beside him, with this comment Maka brought the book down on his head yet again. "Oh Black*Star," the tall girl said as she looked down at the loud cocky boy, face palming.

Then she turned towards Maka hand held out towards her with a small friendly smile on her face "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tsubaki!" Maka shoke her hand back gently and smiled back, "I'm Maka it's nice to meet you, Kid's told me a bit about you. How could you stand Black*Star?" She asked with true curiosity, leaning her head to the side slightly, swinging her ponytails slightly in the progress.

"I don't know really," She answered tipping her head to the side as well rubbing her neck, she had a slight blush painting her checks.

"Oh tiny tits don't act like I'm not here, why the hell did you 'chop' me?!" Soul shouted in between the two girls, _that was a big mistake!_

"What did you call me?!" she shouted at Soul bringing up the book yet again, "Oh, sh-" "Maka-Chop" He's lifeless body fell to the ground beside Black*Stars.

"Want that tour then?" Kid asked Maka making her smile yet again, "Yeah sure, I'll love that!" and with that Tsubaki, Maka and Kid started to walk towards the big top tent in a deep conversation.

Soul and Black*Star slowly got up, "Well you've definitely blew all chances of getting her to be your partner!" Black*Star said turning to look at Soul who was dusting off all the sand of his jeans, "Who said I wanted her as my partner!" Soul replied.

"Like I've told you she's perfect for you! Bet you couldn't get her to partner up with you even if you tried!" Black*Star spat back with his hand crossed, "Yeah I would, no one can refuse me as the coolest guy on the planet." He answered back crossing his own hands.

"Fine, that's a bet now! Whoever wins gets the other as the personal butler for a week!" He shouted as he ran away, "Oh! I never agreed to that, come back here now!" he shouted back as he ran after him, "Scared you'll lose!" He blue head taunted as he continued running, the white head just growled back in reply, _jerk_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour - Part 1

**Hey what's up, sorry I haven't updated for a while or not as quickly as I did for the first three chapters but I just recently went back to school and I wasn't 100% sure what I was doing for this chapter since it's the tour, well the first part! Sorry, definitely will have the second part up before Friday evening, I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments below, and I am happily taking any suggestions for this story or a new one for the Soma or other! I'm hoping to be able to update at least three chapters a week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!**

Chapter 4: The Tour - Part 1!

_This place looks amazing,_ Maka thought as she walked in-between Kid, who was chatting away and pointing to certain parts, and Tsubaki who was being so sweet and charming and yet silent as a lamb. She definitely had caught her interest, _she has a star on her dress just like the star tattooed on Black*Stars upper arm,_ which she noticed when she beat the shit of him, just the thought made her giggle the slightest, _ha a toughie ah, I took him out with one single bl-_

"What's so funny?" Kid said in a slightly offended tone, _oh shit I hope I haven't hurt his feelings, _Maka turned her head to look at Kid with a slightly worried expression. "I'm sorry I blanked out slightly and thought of something funny, I didn't mean to offend you I just blank out a lot!" Maka explained in a slightly rushed action of hand movements and gestures.

"Oh, no it's quite all right!" He replied waving his hands left and right in front of him with a slight charming smile, when suddenly something up ahead caught all three's attention "Hey what's up Kid! Who's the friend?" The voice belonged to a tall skinny dirty blonde with a signature cowboy boots and hat, along with a red woolly tank top with a turtle neck cut just above her belly button, _it looks great on her, and it shows of her curves and her flat tummy, I wish I could have a body like that! _Then something else caught her attention from beside the blond was a slightly shorter girl who looked like a younger version of the first but with short brighter hair with a fringe and had puffy shorts unlike the skinny jeans her _partner was wearing._

"Greetings Elizabeth and Patty, how are you on this fine evening?" Kid responded to the dirty blonde while walking towards her, _I think I just saw his eyes twinkle, that must be Liz then he couldn't stop talking about her on our walk in the rain. _"Oh and this is Maka, I'm giving her a tour of the circus!" He said while gesturing towards Maka.

Maka smiled and pulled out her hand in front of the two girls when they reached them, "You must be Liz and Patty, Kid told me loads about you two!" She said with a grin while catching Kid in the corner of her eyes looking all giddy and blushing, this only made her grin wider. Liz extended her arm and shoke Maka's with a kind expression, _wait a minute wasn't she that girl who looked scary as hell while driving one of the caravans, how come she can be so sweet and yet can be as scary as a demon?! That is a true talent, I wonder if Tsubaki can be like that? _

Maka blanked out slightly causing her to shake Liz's long slim hand for a little too long causing the younger girl to giggle, "Oh, god I'm sorry I blanked out slightly!" She quickly blurted out loud pulling her hand sharply away, which only lead to the tall blonde to giggle slightly and smiled cocking her head to the side as her companion was rolling on the ground laughing her head off. "Its fine, you're so much like Soul, he's always blanking off!"

At the name Maka growled slightly changing her face expression to embarrassed to degusted, "Oh I see that you've must of met Soul already," Maka only nodded in reply still with a grim face, Liz continued to talk away, "He's like that to everyone at first, he can be one grumpy cow, but when he gets to know you he's a friend for life. But a friend who can be a dick sometimes, but all true friends are!" She said with a shrug of the solders then turned to look down at the still rolling partner with a dark look in her eye, "Patty get up, you're gonna ruin your outfit!" She said with a stern voice which made Patty leap to her feet with a gigantic toothy smile, "Ok sis!"

"Anyway, I want to greet Maka to the rest of the guys if you don't mind and I will meet up with you guys later." Kid said ever of smartly with his hands behind his back that Maka was close to thinking they were just talking to someone in the _upper class_.

"That's fine with me, me and Patty need to get along with practising anyway. It was great meeting you Maka, maybe we could get up for a girly sleepover or somewhat during our stop here!" She exclaimed cheerfully towards Maka, with that she turned away and walked off with her sister skipping after her.

"Liz is such a great person," Tsubaki said beside Maka, which made her jump, _I totally forgot she was here, she is truly a silent ninja! _Tsubaki just giggled a sweet quiet melody into her hand at Maka's reactions, "So where should we go next girls?" Kid asked "We could go check out what Crona and Ragnarok, you up for that?" He continued with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah that sounds cool, you up for it Tsubaki?" Maka asked turning her head to the side to look at the peaceful silent girl, "Actually is it I say goodbye to you guys now, Soul is probably chasing after Black*Star for the taste for blood." It made Maka chuckle slightly at how normally Tsubaki said the words with her eyes squeezed shut and a slight smile tugging at her lips.

With that Tsubaki turned a 180 degree angle and walked from the direction we came from back towards the caravans, Kid and Maka turned also as the waved goodbye to her watching as her hair swished left and right with such elegancy, _just like a flower floating in the summer breeze._

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

Maka and Kid chatted away as they walked towards the _'Food Tent' _which was one of the smaller tents to the side of the big top. As they just reached the outside of the tent, there came a massive *CLANG* from inside, Maka and Kid both took a quick glance at each other wondering what the hell was going on and then stormed inside.

Inside it was a massive space, there were at least 25+ black and white round tables spaced all throughout the tent, tucked inside each one of them there were four to six black cushioned dining chairs. Maka was amazed by the floor, which were smooth silk black and red tiles in a checked pattern, _whoever designed this has style!_ Also _how the hell have they set this all up so quickly?! _

That's when she found what the noise came from, on the opposite side of the tent was about a quarter of the tent cut off with a smooth black tiled bar in which the make shift kitchen lay behind. It was impossible to see the floor since it was covered completely over by pots, pans, cutlery and any other kind of kitchen equipment. In the middle of the sea of shinny things stood a big muscle man wearing a black hoodie covering his face with his hood with had massive white eyes with black crosses. His hands were held high in front of him holding the very opposite of himself a tall lanky boy with pink hair, there were no hint of any kind of muscle throughout his body. He was being held by his collar of his black dress that went to his ankles and wrists where there were two long white cuffs hanging from his tiny frame.

Both of their heads turned slowly to look at Kid and Maka who just suddenly rushed into the tent a moment ago, Kid was the first to break the awkward silence out of the four of us, "What the hell are you doing to Crona?! Will you ever quit bullying him?" Kid shouted across the tent, "He wouldn't give me candy. That's a very good reason that I should bully this useless midget." the bulky dude simply replied now with the pink head's head hooked in between one of his hands while tugging his cheek with the other. It was impossible to tell what his expression was since the only part that you could see of him was his gigantic mouth, _he even had white gloves on. _

"Well you didn't have to trash the kitchen in the process!" Kid replied starting to walk towards the bar, in which Maka followed several steps behind. "Well the little douche bag has hidden the fricken candy somewhere hasn't he!" He shouted back, when they finally reached them after pushing against the currents of silverware out of the way, Kid reached into his pocket before pulling out six pieces of candy. Maka just looked at his hand with a puzzled and confused look, while when Ragnarok saw them he practically launched himself at them letting go of Crona in the process.

"Hello Crona, this is my friend Maka I'm giving her a tour of the circus!" Kid said as he walked towards the stick of a boy who was holding one of his elbows with his other hand, "I don't know how to deal with this," He replied so quietly that it was hard to make out what he just said.

"I'm Maka it's a pleasure meeting you!" Maka said holding out her hand towards him, with a gentle smile on her face. Ever so slowly he reached out his hand which was shaking madly with nerves towards hers and shook it unsurely and broke it up very quickly. Maka smile got wider at his actions as a blush slowly coloured Crona's cheeks, she remembered Kid mentioned that Crona was incredibly shy, _how cute!_

After talking for awhile Crona seemed to open up a little bit towards Maka, he felt safe around her which was rare after his past with being abandon by his mother. Kid ended the conversation by looking at his watch and saying "God look at the time, we should get going so I can introduced you to some other people. And I can see that you and Ragnarok will have a lot of clearing up to do, it was a pleasure talking to you two like always." Kid said bowing his head to Crona and Ragnarok.

"It was lovely meeting you Crona!" Maka said happily with a gentle smile, and with that she pulled Crona into a hug then followed Kid out of the tent. The last thing that she heard before she left the kitchen was Ragnarok practically screaming "CRONA AND MAKA SITTING IN THE TRE-" who was cut off at a book hitting his face with powerful force.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour - Part 2

This is my first fanfic so pls leave suggestions in the comments on ideas ext. I'm incredibly sorry I got this out later than expected but it was a long chapter in which I had to over think many things. Thanks you guys for all the comments, I'm so happy knowing you enjoy it! I've got a Tumblr account, I might post some inspired art from this story up that I've done, . This will mainly be Soul x Maka so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!

Chapter 5: The Tour! – Part 2

Maka and Kid had been walking for a while now, all three of the tents were set up now and loaming over the pair as they walked towards the caravans. They were talking about what their childhoods were like, _Kid's upbringing sounds so much more interesting than mine. He was brought up in a mansion while I was brought up in a rotting flat for crying out loud, it doesn't take a genius to tell who had a better childhood. _Either way Maka listened to Kid with such interest.

When the caravan's came into sight it made Maka let out quietly "Wow!" _it's beautiful! _She thought as see scanned the area, all throughout the area were multi-coloured fairy lights which lit up the surrounding area making it stand out in the now darkening sky. In the centre of the circle of caravans were three long tables covered by white cloths all with piles of foods and drinks with paper plates and glasses on the side.

Just looking at the food made Maka droll slightly as they both walked closer, "See your hungry," Kid commented as Maka stared at the rows of food with an amazed look, she quickly turned to him "Oh my God, I've been here for ages now I'm eye googling your food! I'm incredibly sorry, I should go I'm intruding in your dinner!" Maka exclaimed waving her hands back and forth embarrassed of her manners.

Kid lent over slightly laughing at Maka's expression, and replied "Its fine, you should stay over for dinner, as you can see there is plenty to go around and you must be staving!" "Really, thank you so much. You are so kind!" Maka said in awe looking at Kid.

"Hello Maka! Have you got any candy?" Ragnarok shouted into Maka's ear as he jumped over to the pair talking, in response Maka swiftly turned around with book in hand bringing it down onto the hooded man's head. He fell to the ground screaming in pain, "ALL I DID WAS ASK FOR CANDY FOR CHIRST SAKE WOMAN!" he continued as he shouted out curse words as Maka gracefully leaped over the rolling figure and over to Crona who was shyly shifting side to side by the end of one of the long tables.

"Hello Crona, did you do all of this?" She asked as she drew closer to the now slightly blushing boy who just barely whispered "Y-yes" "Really?! It's amazing, you are a great cook!" She said with a smile as wide as the sun's.

"YOU'RE GOD HAS ARRIVED, YOU NEED LONGER WAIT FOR ME!" Maka turned her head to see Black*Star jumping of a random caravan onto one of the tables, "Black*Star please get off the table," Tsubaki said in a soft calm voice as she came out of the caravan which Black*Star was just on, _how can she be so relaxed, I'm holding back the temptation to beat the shit out of him at the moment! _Maka thought as Black*Star jumped off at Tsubaki's command, then to Maka's displeasure he decided to sprint towards her and Crona. Tsubaki silently followed with her hands held together in front of her belly.

"MAKA! I SEE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE ME, SO YOU COULD WORSHIP THE VERY DIRT I STAND ON!" He shouted as he stood beside her with hands held up high into the sky, "You wish," Maka commented with a degusted look on her face. Black*Star in result turned around sharply, clearly pissed and stomped towards the food not bothering to stop to grad a plate and stuffed his face full of food in a pig fashioned way.

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour, I'm so glad to see you again Maka! How was your tour?" Tsubaki said as she took Black*Star's place, "Oh, don't worry. And I'm so glad in meeting you again, Kid gave me a great tour. This place is truly beautiful, I love how most of the place is based on black, red and sliver it's truly a unique design!" Maka said with a gentle smile to match Tsubaki's.

"I know, Soul pretty much designed the whole circus himself including the colours!" At the mention of the name Maka's smile transformed quickly into a grim expression, "Soul, huh." Her voice blank and low.

"I apologise for his behaver, he's always like that to new comers. He's really a softie at the core, he just needs a little warming up to that's all" Tsubaki exclaimed to Maka as she crossed her hands over her puffed out chest.

"See your trying to make your breasts larger, tiny tits, I'm sorry I have to break it to you but that's not gonna work." Soul's voice travelled as he walked out from one of the caravans behind Maka, she slowly turned around ready to whoop some arse. But when her eye's meet the figure she froze, he was in a black suit with white pinstripes going down it. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a red shirt with a red tie to bend in, Maka hadn't properly looked at his figure the first time they meet. She only just realized he was one or two inches taller than herself slouching with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Maka could only just make out his muscly build but not as much as Black*Star's. His stark white hair was sticking out all over the place yet it still looked under control, they definitely matched his sharp shark teeth which he was showing off with his signature wide side grin.

Maka blushed at the sight as her eyes explored his own blood red eyes, _he's handsome…_ Maka thought as they both intensely looked at each other's eyes silently, she was speechless, no words could come to her mind for help, _what the hell is going on?! _

And for the first time Maka was glad as Black*Star leaped in-between both of them shouting "SOUL, MY BRO YOU'VE GOT TO EAT THIS CHICKEN! I COMMAND YOU AS YOUR GOD!" With that he dragged away Soul behind the caravan he just came out of, out of the trance of _his beautiful eyes. _Maka quickly turned back around looking down at her feet having a staring competition with her boots, letting her bangs cover her deep red face.

"Are y-you ok M-Maka?" She heard Crona ask in front of her, when her blush had mostly gone away she slowly lifted her eyes, to see Tsubaki, Kid and Crona staring at her with worried looks.

"I'm fine, sorry about it!" She quickly explained, "You're slightly flustered, do you feel faint?" Tsubaki asked with a worried frown, with that Maka sprint-walked towards the paper plates shouting over her shoulder "I'm fine, just a bit hungry that's all!"

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

"What the hell was that about bro?" Black*Star asked Soul as he lent against one of the caravans, they were on the outside away from everyone else. "I have no idea . . ." Soul whispered as he rubbed his forehead, his face was slightly flustered, _so uncool!_

_What the hell was that? When she was looking me up and down I was going to tease her about checking me out, but . . . but then she looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in those sparkling emerald green eyes, it was like getting lost in a magical forest. I-It was beautiful. _

"I don't know man . . ."He said as he lent down rubbing his eyes, _why can't I get her out of my head? Argh, this is so uncool!_

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

_Oh my God! This food is amazing! _Maka thought as she was eating through the contents of her paper white plate, everyone at the circus was here now digging away at their food. She already been introduced to all of them by now by Kid, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters, all together there were 17 people to Kid's dismay, _'One away from 18! One!'_ There was Ox, Kirik and Harver who were in charge of lighting and sound and also in setting everything up. While Crona and Ragnarok were in charge of setting up the cooking tent and providing food for both the staff and the customers during the breaks ext. Then there was Kim and Jacqueline who do fire breathing and other fire related tricks. There's also Free and Eruka who do tricks with animals, Stein and Marie in which Stein does knife tricks with Marie as his pretty assistant. Liz and Patty did acrobatic tricks together, in which Kid sometimes joined them but he mainly was in charge of organising everything venues, dates and prices ext. Black*Star was the dare devil but also did a lot of weights, and Tsubaki who did tricks on her white horse called 'Bloom'. And finally Soul acted as the Ring master while doing motorcycle tricks on the side.

_Wow, this circus is pretty cool! I can't wait to see them actually do their acts! _Maka thought as she munched away at her chicken, "Hey Maka, how are you?" Liz said as she walked up to beside Maka with Patty behind her eating away of two mountains of food on plates on both hands, "I'm fine thank you, I see Patty likes her food!" She said while looking into Patty's direction, in reply the short blond grinned like the moon and said "Not as much as I like giraffes!" "Patty! What have I told you about eating with your mouth full?!" Liz said crossing her hands over her chest and looking down slightly at her sister, "Sorry sis," Patty said after gulping down her food, in which she just picked another piece of Mont Foodalious.

"Any way, how's your relationship with Soul going?" Liz said as she turned back to Maka slightly leaning forward, at the question Maka's face went as bright as a tomato and quickly answered back "What are you saying?!" Maka practically shouted which turned one or two heads resulting in Maka's face turning even brighter than it was even emitting a light source.

"Well he's been looking at you intensely all of this evening so far, and been giving the evil stare to any male that dares go in a mile radiance of you," Liz said in a hushed tone so only her and Patty could hear, Maka followed Liz's quick glance over to Soul who was indeed staring at her directly leaning supported against one of the caravans by his foot. She was not surprised to see he was in a slouching procession with his hands stuffed into his pockets, as soon as she caught her eyes in his he quickly turned around avoiding her gaze,_ weird._

"Look I don't know what's going on inside that moron's head, but I know for sure that he is womanizing jerk with a monster of a motorcycle. I have nothing to do with him in the slightest!" Maka exclaimed as she turned back to Liz with a serious expression on unluckily she still had a slight blush painting her cheeks, "Well your cheeks say otherwise!" Liz said with a sly grin as she leaned backwards with her hands on her hips while Patty started to giggle, Maka's face glowed bright red again thanks to the comment resulting in Patty laughing her heart out on the floor. This caught a lot of attention with questionable stares and glances, Maka just hung her head in shame hiding her face with her bangs so no one else would release she was blushing madly out of control.

This attempt clearly didn't work as she heard a worried voice next to her, "M-Maka are y-you ok?" Maka faced upwards to see Crona looking at her with a worried expression, "I'm fine, I probably should get going any way, the dinner was amazing Crona!" Maka exclaimed as she smiled at the shy timid boy, who blushed at the comment of his food. "I-It was n-no prob-blem, Bye." He said quietly that Maka had to strain her hearing to catch it all, in reply she gave Crona a quick hug then started her way out of the circus and home, also quickly saying goodbye to serval other people on her way out. Before leaving the circle of caravans she heard a similar voice shouting out "CRONA AND MAKA SIT-" in which Maka threw a book at but he had learnt and dodged it, "HA, I AVIODED IT BIT-" but was quickly cut off by three books being flung at his face at once. Maka couldn't help but smile slightly as she heard laughter from behind her and a very loud groaning noise.


	6. Chapter 6: Cafe Mama's

**Sorry for the lateness but I've been very busy recently and I was a bit stuck on ideas, I've also come up for a cool idea for another soma fanfic inspired by the film 'Whip it' I will hopefully post up the first chapter soon. I have come up with a new character for this chapter who isn't in Soul Eater, she probably be the only one it's just I could think of anyone to go in her place. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for all the comments they mean a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 6: Café Mama's**

Maka slowly appeared from the duvey heap, she tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up straight on her bed. She rummaged through her bed side table draw for her iPod, the light from the screen lit up her face making her squint at the brightness. After changing it to dim she searched the screen for the time, _10:27 at least I got to sleep in without anyone waking me, for once I can wake up to the sound to silence instead of some snoring elephant or the sounds of someone playing 'who can bounce the highest on the bed'. _At thought she tip toed quietly over to her wardrobe, letting out a long tired sigh while stretching her arms out over her head.

As she reached the plain wardrobe, she slowly opened the two wooden doors. _Work today, I love Sundays I get to sleep in since the café opens at 12. _At the thought she grabbed her work uniform of a short sleeved white shirt, a black tight skirt that ends just above her thigh. With them hung over her arm she went to take a shower.

After she finished her shower and got changed quickly releasing she's going to be late at this rate, _why does it have to such a long walk to work?! _She thought as she stumbled out of the building of flats, hopping on one foot as she but her combat boots.

Maka sprinted down the road, when all of a sudden heard a roar of engines from behind her. She turned her head around slightly to see what it was but not slowing down her pace since she had no time to spare, with shock of what she saw she suddenly tripped on the pavement falling fallout on her face.

_Oh god please say he hasn't seen me! _She thought when she heard the monster of engines slow down to a stop next to her, _shit._ "Looking for coins are we tiny tits?" Maka slowly looked up to see Soul leaning against his monster of a motorbike, _well double shit, _"No I fell thanks to you! And now I'm going to be late for work now because of you!" She exclaimed as she stood up brushing off the dirt from her skirt.

She was surprised when she turned to face Soul to only find him checking out my butt, "Oh my God! You pervert!" Maka shouted going all red with embarrassment and anger, "Why the hell would I check out you, a flat-chested bookwo-" Before he could say anymore Maka, Maka-Chopped him but with a paperback leaving Soul rubbing his head in pain with one hand and the other stuffed in his leather jacket pocket.

"What was that for?!" Soul stared back at Maka with his red eyes clearly pissed, for a moment they stood there stuck in each other's glare, red meeting green, in till Maka suddenly turned and started running again. "Fuck, I'm gonna be late!" "I can give you a lift if you want?!" Soul shouted over at the running figure, at the words she slowly stopped and turned around to face him. _If I get a lift with him I won't be late, but it's on that death machine of his, argh!_

"I'm waiting!" He shouted at her while climbing onto his motorcycle, _fuck it! _Maka thought as she quickly walked towards him replying "Fine! But you better not pull anything!" "Can't promise anything," he said back as she climbed aboard behind him, giving him a hard punch on the arm in the process. "Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Just get a move on!" Maka said from behind grabbing the back of the motorbike tightly, "Ok, ok, also you may wanna grab onto me, if you want to live." Before she could reply he started the engine and went at full speed down the empty streets, Maka quickly wrapped her arms around Soul earning a chuckle from him. "Shut up!" She said as she dug her claws into Souls well-built abs, _well-built, shit!_ At the thought her cheeks turned pink, _thank god he can't see my face_.

After a while she kind of like it, she was comfortable with her arms around Soul, it almost seemed natural for the two of them. "So where do you work?" Soul asked, having to rise his voice slightly so Maka could hear him over the roaring winds rushing past them, "Oh, yeah! I work at café Mama's it's on the third road turning off right!" She half shouted and said over his shoulder, hoping he would hear her.

"Cool!" Was all he said back at her, at the words Maka couldn't help but a small smile to slip onto her face, _it's kinda cute how he's obsessed with being 'cool', wait what?! What are you doing Maka, he is a womanizer, and all men are! You should know that the most! And since when did I find Soul 'cute', how is he cute he's tall, well built, if anything he's hot. Wait what am I thinking, Argh!_

Maka was too lost in her thoughts to release that Soul had stopped and they were outside the café Mama's, she only noticed when Soul said "We're here now, you can let go of me now. Unless you don't want to!" saying the last bit flirtatiously, as soon as Maka heard the words she quickly leapt of the bike and ran into the café shouting over her shoulder, "I would Maka-Chop you right now if I didn't need to go to work, but thanks for the lift!" Soul just stayed on his bike staring at the door Maka just went through, "No problem bookworm," he whispered as he pulled out his mobile phone.

-=:+:=- -==::+::==- -=:+:=-

Maka quickly opened the 'employee's only' door near the back of the small café, as she entered the back room she rushed over to the office door and opened it slightly and called in "Hey Maggie, on the spot as always!" The old woman, around her 70's, behind the desk looked up from her papers with her reading glasses balancing on the end of her nose she just smiled at the dirty blonde and greeted her "Hey Maka, you seem happier than usual. Have you finally got yourself a man?" She asked grinning slightly amused with the younger girls face of shock which was glowing bright red.

"N-no, I-I better g-get to wor-rk!" she stuttered as she quickly turned around slamming the door closed, with that Maka sprint walked over to the five lockers of the other side of the room from the door of the office. She opened her locker and grabbed her white apron with white lace stitched around the edge along with my little black notepad with pencil and popped it into her shirt pocket. After closing it she snatched her black high heels from the top of her locker and replaced them with her combat boots, she sat down quickly so she could slip on her high heels while sticking blister plasters at the back of her heels.

When she was ready she pushed through the 'employee's' door again entering the café, while sorting out her twin ponytails she walked behind the white tiled counter. All along the counter there were a mixture of different cakes all on beautiful vintage cake stands, they were all covered by a plastic see through dome.

When she was finished tying up her hair she dragged her right hand along the counter to the very end, when she reached the big old fashioned money till she opened the draw and checked that all the money was in there and if there was another change, _perfect! _With that she closed the till with a *ting* and headed towards the café door and flipped the closed sign so it would say open, after that she walked over to the three big windows to the side of the door and pulled up all of the blinds letting in the sun light.

Maka smiled to herself while breathing in the sweet smells of the café and all of its food glory, _I love working at this place, Maggie's cooking is the best! _With that thought she zig zagged around the round tables covered by sky blue and white poka dot over to the 1950's colourful jukebox to the side of the room. Slowly hovering her finger over the different buttons, wondering in what song to choose, she finally choosing sweet nothings sang by Brenda Lee. The music filled up the once silent café, with that she swayed to the music around the tables over to the counters. Maka couldn't help but swing her hips back and forth to the music waving her arms up above her head, she was too distracted by the music to notice the sound of the bell above the door ringing out to alarm there is a new customer.

"I have to say your hips definitely makes up for your flat-chest," Maka froze in place when she slowly turned to the figure leaning on the jukebox, and reddened at the sight. "W-when did y-you come in?" She stuttered as she watched him chuckle with his sharkey grin, "I came in but you didn't notice since you were really into the music," With those last words he switched on hound dog by Elvis and mimed the words as he ran towards Maka, she couldn't help but giggle at his silly actions. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and dragged her around the counter, she couldn't help but let out a little squeal but didn't resit as he started to dance along with the music. Soon another Maka joined in and they ended up laughing and swinging along to the music together both with massive grins filling up their faces.

**To be continued . . . **


End file.
